1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the stabilization of a higher-dynamics device mounted on a low-dynamics support such as a tank, ship or the like. More particularly the invention pertains to such stabilization in which movements of the low-dynamics support are detected by a central sensor block.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,632,012 of Feige et al., for "Fire Control System for Moving Weapon Carriers", property of the assignee herein, teaches a fire control and navigation system for movable weapon supports such as combat tanks. That system utilizes a single central strapdown sensor block for both primary stabilization of, for example, a sighting or visual device and secondary stabilization of a weapon.
The sensor block for the system includes a pair of double-axis, dry, dynamically tuned gyros and three single-axis accelerometers, the outputs of which are processed in digital format. This known system enables one to achieve exact firing control as well as dynamic weapon point stabilization.
In order to utilize the advantages of such a strapdown fire control and navigation system it is necessary to stabilize not only the weapon but also the line of sight by means of a central set of sensors. Thus, in a gunner's sighting device, for example, a relatively small deflecting mirror having substantially higher dynamics than its support (the tank) also requires stabilization.
By employing the approach of the Feige et al., patent, one would fit gyro measuring devices and accelerometers at the deflecting mirror. This would entail redesign of the inertial sensors and the digital data processing for the high bandwidth of the deflecting mirror. This approach thus imposes stringent requirements on both the dynamics of the sensor block as a whole and system bandwidth.